


Voldemort's Mates

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Multi, Soul Bond, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Tom Riddle did a soulmate spell to bring two powerful wizards to help.
Relationships: Loki/Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 10
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Voldemort's Mates

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Castthedie roll on 8/1/2020. I picked the trope Enemies to Friends and came up with this drabble. I used grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> I'm also full filling marvelously magical bingo square: Tom Riddle
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Tom Riddle peered down from his nose at the couple who appeared out of nowhere.

"Shit, Loki, love, I know who he is," Hermione whispered to her mate as she held onto Loki's hand.

Loki eyed the handsome stranger up and down and wondered how the hell his mate knew him.

"Yes, my lady, how do you know me? And as for why you two are here, I performed a soulmate spell."

Hermione 'eeped, "I'm your soulmate? To the Dark Lord?"

Tom's eyebrows rose up, quizzically, "Why do you find that hard to believe?"

"Because I am a muggle-born witch," Hermione whispered.

Tom found that hard to believe when he circled her. "May I?"

He rolled up the sleeve to her right arm to find a faded mudblood scar. Enraged at who mar her, his eyes met hers. "The dark witch who did this is dead."

"Good. One of my followers?"

She nodded in confirmation.

Tom knew well enough about time travel and not to change the timeline. But his interest peaked about his other mate.

"I am Prince Loki of Asgard, you may know me as the God of Mischief." Loki bowed.

"I gather we were enemies in your future?" Tom asked Hermione curiously.

"Yes, my lord, we were. And you did not look like you do know."

Tom wondered what the hell went wrong with his 'plan' so, "Your memories, please." he gestured towards the pensieve bowl.

Hermione hesitated a bit, but with a nudge from Loki, she acquiesced. She touched her temple as a silvery thread flows out of her memory into the pensieve bowl. Once finished, she stepped aside to allow Tom to view her memories.

Tom dove right in, eager to find out what happened to him. Waiting for the images to become unblurry what he saw, he was bound not to become that person. He watched her memories with interest as he takes notes. Sensing that it had to do with Horcruxes.

While he was viewing her memories...Loki and Hermione were whispering fervently amongst themselves. "We have to protect S." Hermione didn't want to say Severus' name out loud to give him away.

"And what about M?" Loki softly asked her, knowing how close she was to the Malfoys.

"Them too. He should be in this time as well."

As soon as they said that, the doors to Tom's chambers burst open when strode in Abraxas Malfoy.

The couple turned around, Hermione seeing the family resemblance immediately. She knew that he needed to be warned as well.

"My Lord Malfoy," she bowed and tapped Loki's shoulder for him to follow suit.

Abraxas studied the strange couple and saw his Dark Lord viewing the pensieve bowl. "Why the two of you here, in my timeline?"

"Because my old friend, they are my mates. And you do not appear in their future. I hope you can help out with that as well, love?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, love, I know your family, Lord Malfoy. I do have one favor to ask. Can you make a family tree for me, please?"

Abraxas eyed the young woman up and down, "Of course, my lady."

He went to grab a blank piece of parchment, quill, and her finger to prick her blood. Spoke the familial spell to see which wizarding family group she belongs to. While doing that, he pulled Tom to one side, "No, disrespect, my lord, do you trust them?"

"The spell that I used to find my powerful mates brought them here to me. She was my enemy in the future. And know we are friends. We'll have to trust them."

Once the familial spell finished doing its work, Abraxas went to check on Hermione's family tree. He stiffened, seeing that she was related to Marius Black and an unknown Prince woman he was unfamiliar with.

"My dear, it seems you are descended from the Blacks and Prince families." Abraxas handed the family tree to Hermione for her to study.

Tom smiled deviously at the news. Only a powerful witch from both families could have traveled back in time to be his mate. And Prince Loki was a bonus as well, with his dark, powerful magic they can achieve anything they want to.


End file.
